Friend or Foe?
by Warriorgirl111
Summary: After Phantom Planet, a new halfa hits town- and is trying to help Danny? Will this new ghost become the new hero in Amity Park? Will she turn on the town? What are her true intentions? OC/OC, Danny/Sam. Cover coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Friend or Foe?**_

**Summary: After Phantom Planet, a new halfa hits town- and is trying to help Danny? Will this new ghost become the new hero in Amity Park? Will she turn on the town? What are her true intentions? OC/OC, Danny/Sam.**

**Author's Note: I actually had a different story idea today, but then I found an EXACT copy of it, posted the same day. (Not an exact copy. But the same concept.) So I decided that I needed to make a Danny Phantom story I could include myself, a love interest, and DxS fluff. So, here we go.**

**To explain my delay in stories,**

**I'm really not into Total Drama anymore**

**I had a lot of school drama**

**I'm going into high school**

**I'm going to a new school with lots of homework.**

**So, bear with me guys.**

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns all rights to Danny Phantom and all Danny Phantom characters. Don't claim to own his stories- Would you want me claiming to own yours? Hmm? HMM?**

"Danny?" Sam asked. She whipped her head to the side as Danny's ghost sense went off. The entire room stared at him. He blinked, for a few seconds, until he realized that they all knew his alter-ego. It was weird having everyone know. Tentatively, he stood up.

"Uh… Going ghost?" He said, as if more of a question than the battle cry it had been distinguished as. The two white rings appeared around his waist and went from head to foot, changing him from human to ghost. His class cheered as he burst through the window towards an annoyed Technus.

"I, Technus, ruler of all-."

"Save it for the Ghost Zone, Technus!" A voice yelled. _Not Danny's._ Everyone looked for the source, and then saw a burst of hot, red fire hit Technus. He dropped to the ground. Danny flew towards him and threw a few punches, when another burst of fire went straight for them. Danny swerved out of the way, to find Technus scorched to a crisp.

"Who was that today?" Tucker asked. Tucker, Danny and Sam were all video chatting about the Technus incident today. Tucker was in his mayoral chair, feet up and playing with a desktoy, bored out of his mind. **(A/N: I made a reference to a movie here. Brownie points for anyone who gets it!)**

"I don't know. But whoever it was, they seem to think they can run in and be the new hero around here." Danny said, clearly annoyed. Sam looked at him, sympathetically.

"Well, whoever it is, we'll find out soon enough- there's always some ghost roaming around Amity Park." Sam said.

"Don't I know it?" Danny said, laughing. The three of them logged off and Danny spun around in his desk chair, wondering about the newest ghost fighter in Amity Park.

"Let go of me, you half-wit!" The same voice cried out in despair. Skulker continued gripping her arms in chains, but she blasted ghost fire right back in his face. When he was momentarily wounded by a burn on his side, she kicked his head. It rolled straight off, causing a small green creature to tumble out.

"Get off of me, you little-." Skulker, the tiny green monster himself, squeaked out.

"You!" A voice cried out behind her. She turned around to see Danny Phantom himself, landing on the ground, dusting parting like a red sea in front of him.

"And you." She said, resting her hands on hips. "I hear you're the halfa in this town." She said.

"I am." He replied, letting his guard down slightly in the presence of this unknown character. "And who would you be?"

"My name is Mercy."

"Mercy?"

"Well… My 'chosen' name, if you will." She said, rubbing at a scar on her arm.

"If you're a halfa, why don't we know you? There are only three halfas in the entire universe." Tucker said.

"Four, actually. I'm from a little isolated town in California- I didn't know there were any others. My town, Specterville, was built on the study of ghosts. We gave the phrase 'Ghost town' an entirely new meaning." Mercy said.

"Sounds kind of like Amity Park." Sam said.

"Not so much. We weren't devoted to the killings- we were fascinated by ghosts." She said.

"So, how did you become part ghost?" Danny asked. "The ones we know are mine, I was in my parents portal, Dani, she was a clone of me, and Vlad got it from Ecto-Acne."

"My mother was human and my father was a ghost. Simple as that. It wasn't common or anything. We work alongside ghosts. Both my parents went to the same college and studied Ghost Physiology. We were a normal family, until the incident." Tucker, Sam, and Danny all stared at her. "The incident. It was pretty bad. See, the ghosts that came had never had any problems. But then this new ghost came. His name was Nothing."

"Nothing?" Danny asked.

Mary Goldyoung walked the halls of Casper High, in search of the Principal's Office. Mary was the new girl in school, and had registered there. She looked for the acclaimed Danny Fenton/Phantom, but didn't spot him. Once she'd gotten all settled with the office, she took off to her first class.

"Mrs. Goldyoung? Oh yes, the random student, who joins us mid-year. Do you have any reason to be here so randomly? Anything… peculiar, or suspicious?" The science teacher, Mrs. Patriola, asked.

"My dad found a g-good job." She said, stuttering a little.

"That g-great." She said, mockingly. "You can have a seat next to Mr. Russe." A mop of meesy brown hair shot up to look at the front of the room. Mary could already find her seat.

"See anything interesting about the new girl?" Sam asked, eating her tofu-and-lettuce sandwich. Mary was sitting by herself, eating a salad, because being the new girl meant, for at least the first week, a pretty lonely lunch period.

"Certainly. A girl I have yet to hit on." Tucker said. He raced over towards the girl.

"Hi, do I know you?" Tucker asked. Mary looked up at him innocently.

"I don't think so." She lied.

"Oh, sorry. I guess it's just the stars in your eyes I've already seen." He said, trying to be smooth. She laughed.

"I hate to say it, but that line was a little too cheesy." She said, holding up a cheese stick. **(A/N: This is an actual pun I actually used! I stole it from my friend…)**

"Haha. You're funny." He said.

"I hate to say it, but you're not exactly my type. But you can sit, if you'd like." Just then, a red mist came out of Mary's mouth. "Actually, I've got to go." She said. Right behind her, Danny, now Phantom, was racing past towards a furious Shadow, the very shadow of the ghost named Johnny 13.

"What a sec…" Tucker said as Mary ran out to the bathroom. A strange red light came from it. Then Mercy reappeared, after seeming to faze through the bathroom door.

"Oh my god.

**Me: I'd hope that's long enough- about 2,000 words should settle the masses, if this story gets big. Although I'm pretty sure I'll continue it- I'm enjoying writing this.**

**Sam: You liar!**

**Me: Why?**

**Tucker: Didn't you say you were including DxS?**

**Me: Yes… But this is just an expository chapter!**

**Danny: But there are so many unanswered things! What is Nothing? Who is Mary? Who is Mercy's human half? Who's the guy she sits next to in Science? Why am I OOC right now?**

**Me: I don't know. Why you're being OOC, that is. Nothing is a ghost- that's all I'll say. And I want to leave you guys at a cliffhanger with all other questions. Actually, I was planning on going more into the science partner, but then I figured that I'd wait a little. Next chapter, I'll give him a name and everything.**

**Sam: Fine. But can we at least get a little bit of info on Mercy?**

**Me: She has the power of fire. She may be the first halfa to wear a dress, she has a short pixie cut, and her mother is all human. Her father? I'm choosing whether he'll be a random ghost or an actual character. The actual character he may be is predetermined, but it might not fit. The hint I will give you is, he's not really a villain, but he is seen as a villain.**

**Yes. I talk to my characters. Why, don't you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sadly, guys, none of you got my Megamind reference last chapter. The one about the desktoy? Whatever. I am a **_**huge **_**Megamind fan- I wrote a mini-fic about them (a very tiny oneshot) and MegamindxRoxanne are one of the many couples I ship but never ended up writing on my page. So this is now my most popular story –yes! 12 visitors!- and I'd really like if you guys would review if I have a reference and you know it. Also, if you have any questions, feel free to ask- either I'll PM you or respond in the next chapter. And, if there's a particular view I like, I'll give a shoutout to you in another chapter!**

"Mary is _Mercy?!"_ Sam exclaimed, fuming around Danny's room.

"Why are you so angry about this?" Danny asked, grabbing Sam around the waist to keep her from pacing.

"She didn't tell us, for one thing. And another, there isn't enough room in the town for two halfas." Sam said.

"Sam, calm down. It doesn't even matter." Danny said, wrapping an arm around her waist and the other around her neck, pulling her to him for a kiss.

Sadly, kisses can't last forever, because, speak of the devil, there was a knock on Danny's window. And there was Mercy.

"Mary!" Sam screamed at her.

"How did you find out?" She asked, backing away from an angry Sam.

"Tucker figured it out. He saw you go ghost in the bathroom. You might want to be a bit careful about that." Danny said, holding back Sam.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked.

"I don't know… I guess I just wanted to keep it a secret." She said. "I think Nothing might be looking for me."

Mary was sitting in her seat in science when the bell finally rang. Mr. Russe, who she still didn't know the first name of, waltzed into the classroom approximately two seconds later. He sat down next to me, shutting his eyes, like he was going to take a long nap. This, considering it was science class, was a very persuading idea.

"Um… Hello?" Mary said, waving a hand in front of his closed eyes.

"Woah!" He yelled, his chair slipped out from under him, landing him flat on his backside.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She said, offering a hand to help pull him up.

"Thanks." He said, dusting off his jeans. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name yesterday." He said.

"I'm Mary." She replied. "And yours?"

"Ky." He said. Ky didn't look like the type of guy who smiled- he wore jeans, a leather jacket, and a red tee. But he had the smallest smile playing on his features.

"What does he look like?" Sam asked, tired of the questions they'd all asked Mary.

"A black cloud. He looks like _nothing, _I told you. He's a big cloud that looks like exhaust fumes and a pair of inky blue eyes." She said, looking back and forth between the three teens.

"Why do you think he's following you?" Tucker asked.

"Before the attacks on our town started, ghosts had been sent in, like how it has been recently. In case you hadn't noticed, each ghost had dark blue eyes and a black instead of white glow around them." She replied. "Nothing can control others."

"I actually didn't notice any changes." Danny said.

"That's because I've been studying ghosts all my life. They all have motives and feelings, usually because of past lives. I've never fought them until just before Nothing came- we usually all lived in peace. They don't want to fight as much as you don't want to."

"Okay, so wait till the curvy part is at the doo-dad." Mary said, explaining how to measure water in a graduated cylinder.

"Okay." Ky said, pouring water until it got to the meniscus, down at eye level. "Oh! Oh god!" He yelled, getting the water all over himself. Mary couldn't help herself from laughing a little as he tried to get water off of his pants. **(A/N: I made a movie reference here, like in the last chapter. Brownie points for whoever gets it!) **

The bell rang, suddenly, startling the two laughing teens. "Oh, we've got to go!" She exclaimed, picking up the water, cylinder, and paper towels they'd used to clean up the spill.

"Haha. Sorry for making you late to lunch." Ky said, helping her put the cylinder on the top shelf. "So, you're new at school. Have you been to the nasty burger yet?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Would you want to go there tonight with me?" He asked her.

"Like a date?" She asked.

He laughed. "Not like a date. A date." He said. **(A/N: This is another reference, which is to an episode of Danny Phantom. Brownie points for whoever names the episode first!) **

"This has been fun." He said, holding her hand.

"Yeah." She said.

"We should do this again."

"Yeah." She said.

"Why do you keep saying yeah?" He asked her, pulling her towards him and grabbing her other hand. She giggled. "Mary." He said, looking down at her seriously. Then he cupped her face and planted a kiss on her lips. She smiled into the kiss.

This was when he passed out into her arms.

And a familiar-sounding evil laugh was heard from above.

**So, please read and review, the next chapter should be up soon! What do you think of my cliffhanger? Anyone get my references? Thanks for reading! Also, was this a little too short? The last chapter was a lot longer…**


End file.
